Saratoga (novel)
| number = 18| author=Michael Jan Friedman| published=November 1996| format=Paperback| pages=275| date=2372| ISBN=ISBN 0671568973| altcover= Saratoga Czech cover.jpg }} Sisko is reunited with several of the other survivors of the Saratoga, although one of them has a deadly plan in motion that is linked with a mission of the ship. Meanwhile, Odo must pose as Quark to help a Bajoran city. Publisher's description When the Borg destroyed the [[USS Saratoga (NCC-31911)|U.S.S. Saratoga]] at Wolf 359, killing Captain Sisko's beloved wife, one chapter in his life came to a tragic end. Now painful memories are reawakened when the [[USS Defiant (NX-74205) (I)|U.S.S. Defiant]] carries the survivors of the Saratoga to an important Starfleet ceremony. But Sisko's bittersweet reunion with his old crewmates is cut short when an unexpected malfunction threatens the Defiant as well as the lives of everyone aboard. Even worse, evidence suggests that the accident was caused by deliberate sabotage. Has one of Sisko's oldest friends betrayed them all? Sisko and Dax must uncover the truth before death claims the survivors of the Saratoga. Summary References Characters :Constance Barnes • Julian Bashir • Jadzia Dax • Tanya Federovna • Zina Forrest • Graal • Ishimaki • Fel Jangor • Kira Nerys • Mara Klein • Nikolas Kyprios • Miriam Laffer • Leskanic • Esteban Lopez • Nog • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Pernon Obahr • Quark • Rom • Benjamin Sisko • Jake Sisko • Soderholm • Aidan Thorn • Vincenzo • Zar Curzon Dax • Divok • Gauri • Marta Grindberg • Inartha Dor • Ishka • K'Ehleyr • Krechma • • Moxon • Nigel • Norslat • Keiko O'Brien • Molly O'Brien • Pardee • Tarl Posset • Pluboi • Gregory Quinn • Saros • Ainad Secori • Shakaar Edon • Joe Simko • Simora • Jennifer Sisko • Tarleggia • Kasidy Yates • Zek Locations :Bajor • Deep Space 9 • Infirmary • Karvis • Mars • Operations center • Promenade • Quark's • Teejan River • Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards Alaska • Beta Jalonis • Butera V • Danula II • Ducrain Province • Earth • Gamma Quadrant • Greece • Guldammur IV • Mariphasa IV • Muuldax Prime • Risa • Romulan Neutral Zone • Scintaavi • Thetalian Prime • Wolf 359 Starships and vehicles : ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • Retizian trading ship • ( ) • ( ) Borg cube • • • • escape pod • • • • • Races and cultures :Bajoran • Bolian • Changeling • Craynid • Ferengi • Human • Lu'ufan • Pandrilite • Retizian • Tarquinian • Trill • Yridian Benzite • Borg • Breen • Cardassian • In'taq • Jem'Hadar • Klingon • Menas Baari • Mugato • Muuldaxan • Nausicaan • Romulan • Silesi • Tyrhennian • Vulcan States and organizations :Bajoran Militia • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Bajoran Resistance • Dominion • Starfleet Academy Science and technology :Aurora Borealis • blood • chicken pox • cloaking device • communicator • dilithium • Goryyn's syndrome • gruw'r • heart • holodeck • holosuite • mumps • phaser • photon torpedo • power coil • probe • quantum mechanics • resistance nodule • sensor array • spacedock • supernova • thoridium sulfide • time • tractor beam • tropazine • turbolift • water pump • wave nexus Ranks and titles :captain • counselor • dabo girl • doctor • major • nagus • officer Other references :Actuman ginger chicken • ''adjittari'' wine • anbo-jytsu • Bajoran religion • bar • Battle of Wolf 359 • benarrh • champagne • chess • chessboard • comet • corlandium • dabo • darts • dartboard • day • dom-jot • drink • duranium • erriz pod • Ferengi Rules of Acquisition • Flavanian beetle • Flavanian beetle canapé • food • Greek • jinga wasp • Klingon hot sauce • Kras'suda blossom • Krechma Offensive • latinum • mak'terama drop • ''menju'' nut • ''merragat'' worm • Modvaarian tonic • Moxon Maneuver • nob-noch • nut • Occupation of Bajor • penal colony • planet • plomeek soup • Pluboi Ploy • racquetball • raktajino • rogue comet • schooner • Scintaavian sunset • shore leave • Starfleet Academy Marathon • tushpah egg • zombie Appendices Related media * : The surviving crew recall the destruction of the Saratoga at Wolf 359. Sisko, Jake, Hranok and Barnes mention Jennifer's death. * : O'Brien recalls K'Ehleyr's unusual arrival in that episode. * : Occurring a short time before the events of the novel, Pernon mentions that the Bajorans are one of many races "watching out" for Changeling infiltrators. Background *Some fans have claimed this novel is a reworking of Friedman's Star Trek: The Next Generation novel . Friedman commented "I had so much fun with ''Reunion I thought I would do it again... I certainly wasn't recycling stuff''". (Voyages of Imagination) *Friedman also commented "I was happy with the job I did but I don't know if I had as much of an affinity for ''Deep Space Nine as I did for the Next Generation. In TNG you saved the galaxy from some horrible threat. In DS9 you saved Quark's bar. To me it was a whole different scale and so the motivation was more mercenary. It was much more in keeping with DS9, especially DS9 at that point, before you get into the Dominion War. I don't know if it worked as well because of that." (Voyages of Imagination) *The names of the Bolian Lieutenant and the late Vulcan captain of the ''Saratoga differ in this novel from other pieces of Star Trek literature. The Bolian is called "Zar" and the Vulcan is called "Saros". *Hugh M. Frick's Kliatt's description of the books events was: "When Starfleet is ready to commission a new (sic) star ship named ''Saratoga in honor of the ship destroyed by the Borg, Captain Sisko and the other surviving members of the original ship are invited to attend the launching ceremony. While Sisko is ferrying the survivors on the Defiant back to Mars for the ceremony, one of them sabotages the ship and traps it in a space singularity so they can be captured by Retizian pirates, who intend to use their bodies for harvesting. Sisko, Dax, and O'Brien manage to thwart these plans and escape from the pirates. Meanwhile, Odo has to assume the shape of Quark in order to negotiate the purchase of some pumping equipment needed to save a Bajoran city''". (Kliatt Young Adult Paperback Book Guide, Volume 31, 1997) Images saratoga.jpg saratoga Heyne.jpg saratoga Heyne ebook.jpg Saratoga Czech cover.jpg uSS Saratoga-A.jpg jakeSaratoga.jpg siskoSaratoga.jpg Connections Timeline External link * category:dS9 novels